Dr. Stanislaw Trofim
Introduction RECENTLY DECLASSIFIED RECORDS OF THE SOVIET SPACE AGENCY RE: BURYAN 1 DISASTER TRANSCRIPTS Опорных Крупной: Это опорных крупных Трофим (Искажен) Сейчас в свое время оставить капсулу, если вы смели CONTROL: This is ground control to Major Trofim. (Garbled) Now its time to leave the capsule if you dare. Основными Трофим: Это основные Трофим наземного контроля. Я активизирует через дверь. И я с плавающей в наиболее своеобразным способом. И звезды очень разными сегодня...(Искажен) отя я последние сто тысяч миль, я еще очень чувство, и я думаю... мои корабля знает, каким путем идти. TROPHIM: This is Major Trofim to ground control. I am stepping through the door. And I am floating in a most peculiar way. And the stars look very different today.... (Garbled) Though I am past one hundred thousand miles, I am feeling very still... and I think my spaceship knows which way to go. (Искажен) GARBLED Основными Трофим: Скажите моей жене... я ее люблю очень сильно. TROPHIM:Tell my wife... I love her very much. Опорных Крупной: ...Она знает. CONTROL: ...She knows. (Искажен) GARBLED Наземный контроль: Крупной Трофим! Ваш схем мертвых, есть что-то неправильно? Вы слышите меня, майор Трофим? Вы слышите меня, майор Трофим? Вы слышите меня, майор Трофим? CONTROL:Ground control to Major Trofim! Your circuit's dead, there is something wrong? Can you hear me, Major Trofim? Can you hear me, Major Trofim? Can you hear me, Major Trofim? Background Major Stanislow Trofim was one of the most highly decorated cosmonaut in the Soviet space program and a recognized for his work as a professor of aeronautical engineering at the Soviet Academy Of Miltary Science. He had one more mission slated - the maiden flight of the soviet space shuttle. After this mission he was considered to be a shoe-in for promotion and possible replacemnt for Director General of the university city of Akademgorodok. From there it was a stone's thrown away from the Politbureau. Of course there was an accident with the nudlear powered "weather sattelite." Major Trofim valaintly went out on space walk to disloge the satellite and bring to a safe distance before it self destructed. Of course he was unable to get it far away enough in time. The ship was left crippled and the Major engulphed in a small atomic explosion. However, something happened to him out there. What exactly remains a mystery. Analysis of telemtry shows that he was thrown over 300,000 miles in less than half a second, far exceeding the speed of light. His space suit vaporised he was able to encase the survivors in a bubble of breathable air bringing them all safely to the US space station. (There were only two casulties. Commonader Alexie Reimus who was killed in the initial explosion, and Lieurnant third class Pavel Veselloff's IQ began to steadily increase until he died of a brain hemmorage two weeks later.) Within momenet of landing he was awarded the Order Of Ushakov (1st Class) by the Premier. No mention was made of the American role in the rescue. What shocked everyone was when Trofin, hero of the Motherland, a supposedly diehard Maxist starting talking about a mystcial experiance and seeing the face of God for one brief moment... Of course he was soon ushered off stages and a padded cell was resrved for him in a Siberian Gulag. They did not expect that his newfound powers of flight were far beyond anything they ever enountered. Just as he saved his shipmates, he soon escorted his family and sought political asylum in the US. Dr. Trofim no longer interests himself in politics, and he only talks about what he saw in space to his closest family. Personality and Appearance The major, as he still called by students, because of military bearing and disipline, is a elegantly dress handsoem man who ages gracefully. His gruff manner betrays the fact that he truely loves his work and would defend his studenta as if they were his own children. He is very good teacher. That does not mean he is the students' favorite. He is excellent admistrator, a skill aquired in his soviet days, and he he literally wrote the book on the impact of superpowers on education. He can take complex ideas and express them in easy to understand concepts. He often butts head with Dean Henderson. Dr. Slavonosky should be more of a school rather than a training ground for superheroes. Politicizing the education process was one of the reasons that he defected to the U.S. In class and on teh job he is 100% business. However, student are surprised to learn that outside the classroom he actually always has a joke and is devoted family man. (He has four children, two born in the US. His two youngest are in college. Sasha is currently a journalist in South Carolina, and Nikolai is a chemist in Texas. He owns a small farm in Montana where he and his wife Zena where he goes to regularly on vacation. He always wanted to see Montana.) Powers and Abilities Undisclosed but they include complete life support and flight at a speed that exceeds the speed of light. He has also exhibited minor telekensis. He does not use his powers often, not even to practice. He uses them only in case of emergency. Weaknesses Trivia Notes Coach Tasker loathes Dr Trofim with a passion. Both for his dislike of the training program and for being a Russian. And we are not talking about the typical loathing the Coach has for all sentients in genral. I mean LOOOAATHEEES. Relationships Quotes See also Dr. Stanislaw Trofim